


Alone

by Xomeni



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sukka, Taang - Freeform, Zutara, little Taang moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xomeni/pseuds/Xomeni
Summary: 4 years after defeating Ozai, the Gaang are off one last adventure. After announcements from Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Katara, Aang can't sleep out of his fear but maybe a blind Earthbender can help him through it.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Alone

Aang lay down on the grass trying to sleep, he opened his eyes and looked at the stars. He sat up and looked around at his friends sleeping. Sokka and Suki lay next to each other, Toph was nowhere to be seen and Katara and Zuko were huddled up against a tree. Aang got out of his sleeping bag and walked towards Appa. It was dark and Aang could barely see a thing. Aang’s mind wandered to the previous day, they had just landed at the campsite for the day. It was rare that all of them would be able to hang out. After defeating Ozai, Zuko was stuck mostly in the Fire Nation being Fire Lord. Katara was also in the Fire Nation helping Zuko recover from the lightning Azula had shot at him. Sokka and Suki had travelled with them for a while but Suki had duties as leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, and Sokka eventually went to the South Pole to help his father. Toph had kept travelling with him only occasionally stopping in Gaoling to talk to her parents before getting annoyed and dragging Aang out of there.

They had all promised Aang that they would come back and keep travelling with him. But Zuko and Katara had an announcement before dinner and said that they were returning to the Fire Nation for good. Also announcing that they were getting married. Aang felt betrayed they said that they would be there for him and stay with him. But at least he still had Sokka and Suki. After the congratulations died down Sokka and Suki stood up.

“I would hate to pile on but we’re leaving too.” Sokka wrapped his arm around Suki, “I’m pregnant.” Suki said as everyone else cheered. Aang felt happy for them but at the same time heartbroken. Their all leaving all of them are abandoning me I’ll be all alone by myself-!”

Aang was pulled out of his thoughts as he tripped over something and fell into Appa.

“OW!” Toph yelled standing up and noticing Aang getting up.

“What did you do that for Twinkle Toes?!”

“Sorry Toph it’s really dark and I can’t see anything.” Aang realized what he had said, “I didn’t mean- sorry Toph.” Aang dropped his head.

“It’s fine,” Aang and Toph sat down and lay down against Appa. “So why were you walking in the middle of the night?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why’s that?” Toph waited for an answer, she put her arm where she remembered Aang being. “Twinkle Toes?” Toph tapped the ground to feel where Aang was. She felt his light footsteps crouched where Appa’s saddle was.

“What are you doing?” she called over to him.

“Getting us a blanket,” Aang replied jumping back to where Toph was. He threw the blanket over them making sure they were both covered. Toph decided not to push Aang about why he couldn’t sleep. If he was ready he would tell her.

“Hey Toph?”

“Yeah Twinkles.”

“Are you going to leave too?”

“What?” Toph was confused about the question.

“It’s just,” Aang paused, “Zuko, Katara-”

“Oh, this is about Katara,” Toph said slightly disappointed.

“That’s not what I meant, I mean Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Zuko all said that they wouldn’t leave. They said that they would never abandon me, but now they are.”

“Aang that’s not what there doing, Sparky has responsibilities as Fire Lord and as soon to be Fire Lady, Sugar Queen will also have responsibilities. As for Snoozles and Fan Girl, it’s just how things are, they got married and are now having an annoying, squishy, tiny human. Soon Sparky and Sugar Queen are going to have their own.”

“Ever imagine if we had kids?” Toph blushed slightly then got a more serious face and smacked the back of his head.

“Would never happen Twinkle Toes!”

“I’m just saying, travelling with Appa, little Bumi would be running around-” Toph smacked Aang again.

“I would never let you name our kid after that crazy old man.”

“You’re just mad he beat you in a fight.”

“It was a tie! Iroh and Katara stopped us before I won!”

“That’s not what I heard.”

“Well, you weren’t there. You were off having some vision with a magic Lion Turtle.”

Aang laughed as he looked into the sky, he smiled losing his troubles of the previous day. Aang wrapped his arms around Toph.

“Don’t breathe a word about this to anyone Twinkle Toes!” she said as she grabbed onto his arm. Aang looked at her, smiling. ‘I can live with this, with Toph I won’t be alone.’

The End


End file.
